1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid residual amount detection device, a recording device, and a liquid residual amount detection method.
2. Related Art
An ink cartridge which is a detachable liquid storage container, is attached to a printing apparatus with ink jet type which is an example of a liquid residual amount detection device. Some ink cartridges are provided with an optical prism for detecting that the amount of ink in the ink cartridge is less than a predetermined amount. In the liquid residual amount detection device capable of mounting such an ink cartridge, a light source for emitting light of a first wavelength and a light receiving portion for receiving light of a second wavelength are provided at positions facing the optical prism on the bottom surface of the ink cartridge. The light source for emitting light of the first wavelength emits light of the first wavelength toward the optical prism of the ink cartridges, and irradiates a light emitting substance that emits light of the second wavelength with a reflected light of the optical prism. Since the light emitting substance irradiated with the light of the first wavelength emits the light of the second wavelength, it is disclosed that a residual state of the liquid is determined by receiving the light of the second wavelength at the light receiving portion (refer to JP-A-2010-701).
However, since the liquid residual amount detection device according to JP-A-2010-701 optically detects a residual amount of the ink and only detects whether the amount of the ink in the ink cartridge is larger or smaller than a predetermined amount, there is a problem that it is impossible to accurately detect the residual amount of the ink in the ink cartridge.